Shot Down In Flames
Shot Down In Flames ("Eliminado sin contemplaciones") es una canción del juego Silent Hill: Origins. La canción es la pista número 1 del disco Silent Hill: Zero Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción suena durante el final OVNI del juego y en los créditos del mismo. Letra Swear at the walls They make fun of me Day after day Eyes that follow me Is it you again? Can this be the end forever? See for your eyes Child's heart that cries Raven flight, flies And the meaning dies As it was before It will be no more Time does that Say it again, like you said Does it sound like you? Where are you now? Does the young one know you're here? Breath on the glass Once again, feel her pull you in Nobody leaves, you won't let you You're affected Can you hide who you are? Take a look at yourself Can you stop what will be? You think running will help? Can't give up on the past When the past never ends Now the dead that you raised Live in me What have you done? You're insane Can you bring God down? Plans that you make don't include me One more time Fire will dance on the wind Bringing in your heart Your sacrifice wasn't wanted Still you try Say it again, like you said Does it sound like you? Where are you now? Does the young one know you're here? Breath on the glass Once again, feel her pull you in Nobody leaves, you won't let you You're affected Traducción Maldigo en las paredes (1) Ellos se burlaron de mi Día tras día Ojos me siguen ¿Eres tu otra vez? ¿Sera este el fin, para siempre? Ve por ti mismo Los corazones de niños llorando Un cuervo vuela, moscas Y el significado muere Asi como fue antes Ya no sera más El tiempo hace eso Dilo denuevo, como lo dijiste ¿Esto suena como tu? ¿Donde estas ahora? ¿El pequeño sabe que estas aqui? Rompe el vidrio (2) Una vez mas, siente como ella te atrae Nadie se va, no te dejarías Estas afectado ¿Puedes esconder quien eres? Mirate ¿Puedes detener en lo que se convertira? ¿Piensas que correr ayudará? No puedes rendirte al pasado Cuando el pasado nunca acaba Ahora la muerte que has alzado Vive en mi ¿Pero que has hecho? Estas enfermo ¿Puedes hacer caer a Dios? Los planes que hiciste, no me incluyen Otra vez El fuego bailara en el viento Trayendo tu corazón Tu sacrificio no fue deseado Aun asi sigues intentando Dilo otra vez, como lo dijiste ¿Esto suena como tu? ¿Donde estas ahora? ¿El pequeño sabe que estas aqui? Rompe el vidrio Una vez mas, siente como ella te atrae Nadie se va, no te dejarías Estas afectado Notas: (1) "swear at the walls" puede traducirse duramente a " juro a las paredes" lo cual no corresponde a una traducción contextual. En este caso el sentido es maldecir o insultar. Cuando golpeas la pared por rabia o enojo por algo injusto. (2) originalmente en la canción se oye "break" muy similar a "breath" causando confusion y quitando un poco de coherencia al contexto de la canción. Posible significado La mayor parte de la canción parecen ser los pensamientos de Alessa Gillespie con respecto a lo que ocurre en el pueblo de Silent Hill,por ejemplo: *Las primeras tres estrofas parecen ser un mensaje de Alessa a Travis Grady ,pidiendo su ayuda y recordandole su pasado en Silent Hill. *Mientras que la penultima estrofa,especialmete la frase "...puedes hacer bajar a Dios?" hace referencia a Dahlia Gillespie y su actos. La frase "Sabe el/la pequeño/a que estas aquí?" puede ser una referencia a Alessa y su influencia en el pueblo,desde el punto de vista de Travis o bien referirse a Travis mismo como niño. Sin embargo la cuarta estrofa y la frase "nadie se va,estas afligido" parecen ser el punto de vista de alguien más (quizás el mismo pueblo), y pueden hacer referencia a las culpas de Travis y al Butcher. Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Zero Original Soundtracks